Classroom Love
by PokeYaoiFan
Summary: Paul's a teenager who has recently shifted to Pallet High School. Gary walks in on them doing something that cannot be done in a classroom! Comashipping and Palletshipping and DarkStreakshipping. Bassically Paul x Ash x Gary


**A/N: Hey friends! This is my very first fanfiction on my favourite ships - Comashipping & Palletshipping. Since this is my first time, please don't be too harsh on me and no hate please. **

**Also, do tell me any places I could improve. How can I improve without constructive criticism?**

 **Boy x Boy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! (Warning ya')**

 **Classroom Love**

A new boy had shifted to Pallet High School. He had mauve coloured hair, a somewhat tanned skin and always had a frown on his face. He introduced himself as Paul from Veilstone in Sinnoh. He also stated that he was compelled to shift here because of his brother, Reggie, who wanted to pursue Pokémon Breeding as a coarse.

The teacher assigned Paul a seat next to a ravenette, Ash and continued teaching Maths.

"Hey! I am Ash. Nice to meet you." Ash said, drawing out his hand amiably. "Hn," Paul replied. Ash felt it quite awkward and humiliating and withdrew his hand. He muttered "What's wrong with him" under his breathed and pouted.

Paul had his own reasons to be grumpy. First of all, he was not at all friendly and outgoing. And secondly, he was not a morning person. He hated getting up at 6:30 am just to get bored as fuck at school. He just wished that the dispersal bell would ring and he could just run back home and play video games.

Luckily, the lunch break bell had rung. Paul sighed in relief. Just three hours more and he would be chilling on the couch playing GTA. The thoughts made him smile internally. That freedom, that happiness-

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather cheerful voice.

"Would you like to have lunch with Gary and me?"

"No"

"Aww come on. It's not nice to be isolated all by yourself. We won't eat you up!"

"I said no"

Ash pouted. "Fine. If that's what you want."

Ash went and sat with his childhood friend - Gary. They opened their respective lunch boxes and began eating. Little did they know that Paul was eyeing them from the corner.

 **Paul's POV**

That Ash. Why is he so cute? Wait a moment, WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM AND THAT TOO IN THIS WAY! There's no fucking way I could do this. His perfect, tanned body, his beautiful amber eyes and his soft cherry-red lips - all are so attractive. Ugh, but he would never feel the same way about me. This is real life Paul! Not some fairy tale!

 **Normal POV**

School got over. The class had dispersed. Only Ash and Paul were left packing their stuff.

"So ummm...bye Paul"

"Wait"

"What happened?"

Paul pushed Ash back on the desk. He leaned in and closed the gap between them. Ash's eyes became as wide as saucers but Paul kept his calm even though he was internally bursting. Ash finally gathered the strength to push Paul away.

"Wh..What was th...that Paul?"

Paul smirked. "You were asking for it"

"N...no I did not"

"You're dense as ever, aren't you? I love you"

"Huh. Well you could've said it that way. We're best friends from now on"

"Fuck you"

Paul kissed Ash so as to distract him while he undid his belt. He broke the kiss and pushed Ash on his knees.

"Pau-"

Ash was cut off by Paul's hard on.

"Suck it!"

Ash licked the head of the penis which made Paul moan. He then took the full 7 inch cock in his mouth. Paul's cock felt good in Ash's warm mouth. He grabbed Ash by his hair and began to skull fuck him.

 **Meanwhile with Gary**

"I wonder where Ash is"

He decided to go to the class. He climbed 2 flights of stairs and turned left. When he approached the class, his eyes widened at what he saw.

He couldn't believe it. Ash was giving a fucking blowjob to Paul. He began feeling horny at this sight. He freed his cock and began stroking it. After a few minutes,Paul came in Ash's mouth and Gary sprayed his cum on his hand and some on the door. He wanted to fuck Ash so bad. He could no longer hold this feeling.

"Hey!"

"GARY!" Ash and Paul screamed together.

 **That's chp 1 for you all. I hope you like it.**

 **I know nothing about the American school system since I am not from America. And English isn't my first language.**

 **Anyways, R &R **


End file.
